The Confession
by Stepfanie Hunter
Summary: This story revealed the relationship of Hunter and Mccall. What happened between them heading to the end of their six years of partnership. You will find out along of reading the story.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**The Confession**

By Dee Dee

**Chapter 1**

McCall barely slept through the night. She woke up exhausted from scary dreams and the last one that really woke her up, was that Hunter got shot to death. McCall was screaming out loud in the dark and her body was all sweaty. Her legs were flat on the bed, unable to move like someone who was paralyzed. Her eyes opened widely, staring at the blank white ceiling. "Where was I?" McCall asked herself. "That must have been a dream", she told herself when trying to lift her body up. The feeling of Hunter getting killed was just like a knife stab in her heart again. This was the same feeling she had for Steven McCall, her late husband, when he got killed in the line of duty about seven years ago.

Only 5:47 am, it was so early for McCall to get up. It was not her at all. But the thought of Hunter dying in the dream was so powerful, that it was hard for her to go back to sleep. She finally turned the light on and decided to take a shower. She stayed in the shower more than an hour, until the water turned too cold, and before she got herself out of the bathroom. McCall slowly put the pink robe on and walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, but found nothing edible in there. Instead of looking for something to put in her stomach, she decided to throw out all the smelly rotten fast food that she bought a few days ago into the trash and cleaned up her house.

Still so early, McCall couldn't find anything around the house to do to distract her from all her bad dreams. So she was determined to put her clothes on and drag herself to work.

"Hi McCall." Hunter said with a surprised look on his face.

"Hi yourself Hunter." McCall responded with a flat voice, while walking directly to the coffee station next to their desks.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean?" Still in the same tone of voice, McCall replied. 

"It's not you McCall. You're never here before 7 a.m."

Back to her desk, sitting down across Hunter, McCall put her cup of coffee on the desk and picked up one of the files to read, ignoring what Hunter said.

"Are you okay, McCall?" Hunter asked

"I am absolutely fine Hunter. Why do you keep asking me if something wrong with me? Just stop it, okay", McCall said angrily.

"I keep asking because you look like a mess, Dee Dee."

"Thanks for your comment, but how I look is none of your business." McCall answered with annoyance.

"What's wrong with her lately?" Hunter questioned in his mind, and he stopped himself to confront her rude attitude because it's the last thing he wanted; a fight with McCall. He knew something bothered her and that concerned him. Hunter wished she know how much he care for her.

They both sat quietly at their desk. Hunter's eyes glanced toward McCall's direction. She was quiet, her reaction was cold, and she didn't smile at all.

She just stared at the files for more than twenty minutes, unchanged. Hunter always loved his partner's smiles. It bought the whole world to him.

"Hi handsome, I knew I could find you here. A familiar voice behind Hunter broke the silent atmosphere. There was a blonde, tall, and classy Christine Huges.

"What are you doing here, Christine?" Hunter asked, astonished while pushing his chair to the side.

"Good morning, McCall", Christine announced.

"Morning Christine", McCall responded, looking up at the woman and quietly dropping her eyes back down to the file on her hand.

"I woke up, didn't see you around…and I don't want to stay home alone". Christine moved her body, leaning on to Hunter's desk with a sexy smile. She was unbelievably gorgeous.  
"No wonder Hunter fell for her". McCall thought.

"Did you see my note?" Hunter asked.

"I did, but I wanted to see you and have breakfast with you. What do you say?" Christine said, with another seductive voice.

"Uhmm….uhmm…I don't know that I can now. I have an important case I need to follow. That's why I left a note for you. How's about dinner tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Don't I have another option?" Christine said, while playing with Hunter's tie.

"Okay, I am leaving now. And promise me you won't be late tonight. So, Hunter, I will see you at your house at 5:30 okay? Give me a kiss." Christine demanded.

"I've missed you." Hunter said, as he stood up and put a kiss on her lips. "I promise we'll have dinner tonight."

Christine kissed him back and murmured quietly in his ear, "Don't work too hard. Save your energy for tonight, okay?" With a sexy smile again; Christine then walked out of the precinct. Hunter watched her until she disappeared into the elevator before turning back to his desk. 

**Chapter 2**

At 8:20am

"Are you ready to leave?" McCall suddenly stood up and moved away from her desk.

"I'm right behind you, McCall". Hunter answered.

Hunter was driving McCall to Mrs. Stanley's house. During half an hour of driving, there were no words between them. McCall was looking out the window with her own thoughts, while Hunter was thinking about the new relationship with Christine, the women he just met in front of his beach house more than two weeks ago.

(Two weeks ago)

One Saturday evening, Hunter decided to take his mind off the case that he was working on with McCall. The homicide case was Mrs. Stanley's husband, Eric Stanly who was missing for five days. Finally his body was found at the park next to the LA zoo. Hunter and McCall were on this case for days but couldn't find any link to the killer. Both of them worked late and were exhausted every night. So, Hunter decided to give himself a break. That Saturday, Hunter just wanted to stay at home to relax. So he brought his chair and his book to the shoreline, waiting for the sunset. But he could not concentrate on the book because of the young woman in the bright red bikini that had been walking back and forth in front of him. She'd done this about four times. The woman in red walked up to Hunter and introduced herself as Christine Huges and asked to join watching the sunset with him. Hunter did not hesitate to say "yes" to her and found that he had a lot of fun with her that night. He had more fun than he expected. Since then, the relationship with Christine seemed to be working out very well. She didn't worry when he came home late, or ask him to take care of her. She was very supportive of whatever he shared with her. They had the same interests, and Hunter believed Christine made him happy. She was a smart woman, and that's one of the things that Hunter appreciated about Christine. She was also good in bed, and Hunter couldn't resist her. Christine ended up at Hunter's place about 6 or 7 times within the last two weeks and Hunter liked her very much.

However, one thing he did not know, that it was killing McCall. The past two weeks Hunter spent with Christine drove McCall crazy. She tried to be more supportive when Hunter told her the stories about Christine. She didn't know what was wrong with her and all she knew was that she could not focus on the case. She felt so moody whenever Christine's named was brought up. McCall easily got angry with everyone, including Hunter, which he didn't understand why. All he thought that McCall had which call "female" problems.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Chapter 3**

(Back to present)

"I don't know why, but I remember seeing Christine somewhere before, Hunter". McCall said.

"What are you talking about McCall?"

"I swear I've seen her before."

"Oh, really?" Hunter laughed and made McCall felt irritated.

"What does that supposed to mean?" McCall started to get upset with Hunter's behavior.

"Nothing. It just seems to me that you have a problem with all the women I've dated".

"Like hell! And you didn't have problems with the guys I've dated?" McCall remarked, making both of them burst out laughing.

"There. My girl is back". Hunter looked at McCall with a grin.

"Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you lately, or not?" 

"You really want to know?" McCall said with sadness in her voice.

"Of course I want to know. You're my partner. I do care about you, ya know?" Hunter glanced his eyes to McCall signal her that he had full ears.

"Never mind, I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

"Bad dreams?" Hunter said, concerned.

"You read my mind again, Big Guy!" McCall replied quietly.

"Do you want to spill it or do I guess?" Hunter challenged.

Suddenly McCall mumbled: "I dreamed that you were shot by …"

"L-57, come in please." A voice from dispatch interrupted McCall.

"This is L-57."

"Lieutenant Ambrose Finn wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put him through. This McCall, go ahead."

"McCall, remember information you asked me for, two days ago? I got it. It's all on my desk."

"Thanks Ambrose. I'll stop by later."

"See you later, McCall."

"What's the information, McCall?" Hunter asked while their car stopped in front of Mrs. Stanley's drive way.

"I'll tell you later, Hunter." McCall opened the door and headed to the house while Hunter was behind her.

"So did you find the killer who murdered my husband yet?" Mrs. Stanley asked anxiously.

Hunter looked at McCall and took a chance to explain: "We are working on this case day and night Mrs. Stanley, but we do need you to give us more details about the night your husband became missing. We found conflicts on the report. We want to ask you again, is there anything you want to tell us about the relationship between your husband and Ms. Robin Jackson? And why didn't you report him missing right away instead of two days later?"

"I already told you that my husband had an affair with a divorced woman and he used to stay at her place often. So, I thought he stayed with her during that time until I received a call from Robin demanded to talk to my husband. I just realized he had been missing for more than two days. Then I reported it to the police."

"How long has your husband been having an affair?" McCall looked at Mrs. Stanley sympathetically.

"More than two years." Mrs. Stanley said angrily.

"Do you ever think of divorcing him?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, too many times, but I could not do it?"

"So, how long have you known Ms. Jackson?" Hunter continued.

"I already told you before, not that long ago." Mrs. Stanley did not answer specifically and looked away from Hunter.

"How many times have you seen Ms. Jackson in the past?" McCall filled in.

"I don't remember."

"How about before your husband's death."

'I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Hunter stopped writing his notes and looked at her firmly. "We had witnesses that say they saw you at Ms. Jackson's house, and that you argued with her a week before your husband was missing.

Mrs. Hana Stanley took a deep breath and with a sad voice, she began to fill in Hunter's questions. "Look, okay I guess I must tell you all I know. I swear this is the truth. I did know my husband had an affair with Robin Jackson not long after her divorce. She used to work as my husband's secretary. At the beginning they kept secrets, but I had a weird feeling about my husband acting strange lately. So I hired someone investigate him. I confronted Eric and he admitted to me that he fell in love with Robin three months earlier. I was very angry with him and asked for a divorce at the time. I could not do it after all." Mrs. Stanley took another long break "I found out I was pregnant; two months along. McCall, you're a women, tell me what I should have done in that situation?" Mrs. Stanley held her head up and looked at McCall.

"I am so sorry." That's all McCall could say.

"Then what happened? Where's the baby?" Hunter was curious, and so was McCall. Both of them stared straight at Hana Stanley.

"Well, I knew I couldn't divorce Eric; I didn't want to. Then I told him that I was pregnant. Eric didn't show any signs that he was excited at all. He told me that he was not ready to be a father. I was so disappointed and desperate. I also found out later that Eric continued to lie to me. He was still with Robin. I questioned him all over again and he told me that he would divorce me this time if I didn't accept his relationship. You know what, I could not believe it. So, I decided to meet Robin Jackson like year and half ago. That was my first time seeing her." Another long pause before Hana continued, this time her voice full of anger, and she was fuming. "I wanted that bitch to leave my husband alone, but she wouldn't! She was, in the other hand, challenging me to divorce him and let Eric be with her. I could not bear to hear her nonsense so we both argued back and forth at her house, which I found the address hidden in Eric's desk. She started to walk upstairs and I followed her back begging her to give Eric back with his family; Robin did not back down. She hastily turned around, walked straight down to me…yelling at me. I was off balance with surprise and…and I tripped." Hana's eyes dropped to the floor "That how I lost my baby!"

Silence floated between three of them. McCall reached her hand out to squeeze Stanley's hand without a word. She lost her thought.

"I was so desperate of losing the baby. And Eric also had a problem with company finances. So we kept distance between each other. I was so angry with him and Robin. I decided not let them both have what they wanted. I was not divorcing him for good."

Hunter and McCall stared each other.

"And what did you and Robin argue about a week before Eric's death?" McCall tried to steer Hana back to the present.

"Oh, that bitch still wanted me to give Eric a divorce. This time she told me that she was pregnant by him." A sad smile on her lips showed disappointment. "She kept calling me at my house, but I didn't answer her. Until I ….." Mrs. Stanley stood up walking toward the window. Her back was toward Hunter and McCall. Her voice was trailing: "Until one day I woke up and realized it isn't healthy to keep this relationship between the three of us anymore. I hated having myself in this game. I wanted to tell Robin in person that I made my decision to divorce Eric and move on; therefore I went to Robin's house."

"And why did you guys argue?" Hunter stated.

"When I went to her house, I found another man walking out of Robin's house it wasn't Eric. And it…it shocked me," Another silent moment. "That man kissed her at the front door, saying goodbye." 

"Why didn't you tell us before? Do you know this man?" McCall felt anxiety from her body.

"I…..I really don't know him, but I confronted Robin right after the man left. Then she told me that he was an old long time friend. They just got in touch not that long ago."

"Do you believe her?" McCall asked

"Heck no!" Hana angrily responded immediately.

"Do you know his name?" Hunter asked

"Robert Fing"

"How do you know his name?" Hunter stared at Hana.

"Robin told me".

"What happened next?" McCall brought Hana back to the story.

"I accused Robin of cheating on Eric with Robert and I told her that I don't believe the baby was Eric's; so Robin got upset and we had a conflict. I told her I would tell Eric."

"Did you?"

"No" 

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"At the time I thought all I wanted was to move on. Screw everything between Eric and Robin. It was none of my business. I decided keep silent. Eric wanted Robin and I wouldn't stand in his way. That's what happened to my life. That's all I can tell you sergeants." 

Hunter and McCall looked at each other again and without a word, both of them stood up. Hunter said - "Thanks Mrs. Stanley, for all the details. We will look through the information that you gave us and keep in touch with you if we have more questions." They both walked toward the door and McCall turned to Hana: "Thanks and take care yourself."

"I'll be here if you need any more questions. Even though things did not work out for me and Eric, the last thing I wanted was for Eric to die." Hana shook McCall's hand.

**Chapter 4**

Back to the car.

"What do you think, McCall?" Hunter broke the silent between them. 

"Very touchy story don't you agree, Hunter?"

"So, you believe her?"

"How about you?"

"Answer me first McCall." Hunter turned to look at Dee Dee.

"Okay Hunter, I do believe her story. Uhmm, but not 100 though."

"Why not?" Hunter frowned.

"Oh, come on Hunter, don't test me. You can see through it clearly, too right?"

"I see nothing, but a beautiful woman sitting next to me with a grumbling stomach." Hunter playfully poked at the front of McCall's shirt. "What do you want for lunch, McCall?"

"I don't know." McCall's eyes glared.

"Oh, don't tell me that you are not hungry. I heard your stomach demanding food, McCall."

"Yeah, now you're paying attention to my body, too?" McCall asked with a gentle smile on her lips. She always loved how Hunter paid full attention to her, but she pretended not to know it.

"I've always wished that I could do more, like hold your body next to mine." Hunter grinned.

"Only in your dreams, Hunter. Only in your dreams". McCall playfully poked Hunter in the hip.

Suddenly Hunter's hand was over Dee Dee's hand, and he gave it a tight squeeze. "I meant it". He said.

Embarrassed, McCall looked at Hunter and said, "The traffic light, Hunter. It's green now. Keep both hands on the wheel, and one foot on the gas. Okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." Hunter said with a smile. "What do you want for lunch? It's my treat today."

"Are we eating in the car?" McCall grumbled.

"Wherever you like, McCall. You usually don't give us a lot of options. If I have a choice, I'd love to have lunch while lying in bed with…." 

"Geez, Hunter." McCall said, while rolling her eyes. "Don't you have enough every night with Christine Huges?

"Her?" 

"Who else?" McCall's eyes were focused on Hunter.

"May I help you?" The girl's voice from the drive-thru interrupted. 

"Give me a minute." Hunter said. Then he looked backed to McCall "So, what would you like today?"

"Give me a small chicken sandwich with a large soda."

After Hunter paid for lunch, they drove to the park where McCall enjoyed eating her lunch. McCall did not eat very much. She was looking at the children on the playground. Hunter, who was seated next to McCall, put his arm around her shoulder. His eyes were only on McCall as he studied her face for a long period of time. 'She looks so beautiful'. Hunter thought. McCall's mind was drifting far away, until Hunter brought her back to the present.

"You're still thinking about Mrs. Stanley aren't you?"

"You always read my mind, Hunter."

'What I would do without him?' McCall thought.

"Going back to your previous questions, McCall. I do agree with you, and I only believe parts of what Mrs. Stanley said. I have a feeling that she did not tell us 100 of her story."

A smile appeared on McCall's bright face, but suddenly she fell back into a sad mode.

"What's wrong, McCall?" Hunter's right arm was still around McCall's shoulder. She always felt warm and safe when his arm was around her. She never complained.

"I just thought about Eric. Why can't some men be faithful with the one person they supposedly love?" McCall said quietly while looking away from Hunter.

It made Hunter feel uncomfortable, but didn't cause him to be in a defensive mode.  
He tightened his grip around McCall and slowly turned his face to meet hers.  
"Lookit. You do know that there are some good men out there, don't you? Do you know what I mean?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

McCall tried to look away from Hunter's gaze. She knew that every time he looked at her like that, his eyes poked through her soul. It was as if her soul was completely naked when Hunter's blue eyes stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She could not hide anything from him. She could only hope that Hunter never found out about her true feelings for him. That was a secret she wanted to keep hidden from him.

"Yes, I know." She replied softly.

"Good. I'm glad you realize that." Hunter pulled her a little closer. 

When it came to feelings, Hunter and McCall shared everything with each other, and after six years as partners, they almost always knew what the other though. And whenever McCall had a broken heart, Hunter was always there for her, to comfort her. Their relationship was more than just purely professional. They both knew it, but neither of them was brave enough to admit it. The feelings McCall had for Hunter day after day, grew stronger and stronger.  
She really felt hurt when she found out that Hunter was dating Christine Huges. She felt like she was losing Hunter, and it hurt so badly that she wasn't able to eat or sleep well. McCall felt like a lovesick teenager. And she knew Hunter recognized that. The more she wanted to keep her distance from him, at the same time; she wanted to be closer to him. McCall finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Hunter. She was so scared to think about it because the idea of falling in love with cop again was killing her. She didn't want to lose Hunter the way she lost her late husband Steve.

Hunter was no different. He's always loved McCall, but sometimes it was hard for him to deal with, and he tried to tell himself to avoid the idea of falling in love with his partner. More than three years had passed since their first night of sharing a bed together romantically. It was before McCall went for training in Quantico, and he had already fallen in love with her long before that. What happened that night made Hunter felt so unbelievably happy. For him, it was terrific. He was so glad it happened, but also so afraid to confront McCall about it. He felt that a rejection from McCall would affect their friendship, and he hated to lose her. So he decided to keep it to himself. Falling in love with Dee Dee McCall was Rick Hunter's secret, and that idea was pounding in his heart every day over and over. It was hard for him to see her dating other men. None of them were any good for her, and Hunter always thought McCall deserved the best. Hunter loved everything about her: her smile and her genius mind when solving problems, to name a few. He loved being around her. He loved the smell of her perfume, and sometimes the way she dressed drove him nuts enough to have to take a cold shower. 

Hunter reached out his left hand and ended up pulling McCall even closer to his embrace. Dee Dee was not fighting it at all and snuggled into his warm chest. She wished he would never let go of her. They just wanted to hold each other and didn't care that they were on duty or in the middle of the park. Hunter's right hand stroked Dee Dee's back gently.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked.

McCall didn't answer. She slowly pulled away and lifted her head up to meet Hunter's eyes. The next thing they knew, their lips touched lightly in a kiss. They both stopped and gazed into other eyes. It was just like an electric wave had twisted them together. After a moment, Hunter and McCall kissed again, this time their tongues met in passion. He kissed her harder as he tightened his grip around her slim body as much as possible. She caressed Hunter's neck with one hand, and stroked his hair gently with the other.

The action was finally broken by the dispatcher's voice.

"L 56. Come in, please".

No response from either of them.

"L 56. Come in, please." Hunter finally released McCall and dragged himself toward the car.

"This is L-56, go head." Hunter answered.

"Captain Devane wants to see both of you immediately."

"We got it. Thanks."


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Chapter 5**

After the meeting with Captain Charlie Devane, Hunter and McCall were back to their desks.

"Hey, what are you going to do tonight? Hunter asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll just go home. That's all." McCall said shyly.

"How's about Chinese food at your house while we continue…." Hunter paused while McCall heart jumped. "What?"

Hunter said. "We should continue to discuss the information that Mrs. Stanley gave us this morning. What do you say?"

Suddenly sadness appeared in McCall's eyes. "Don't you have dinner with Christine tonight?"

What? Oh, geez, I totally forgot. What time is it? Oh my God, I'm late." Hunter said when he looked down at his watch.

McCall felt disappointed at Hunter's behavior. But, she didn't say a word. He blew her off by hurrying to the elevator saying: "I'll ya later…by the way, McCall goes home early and rest." He disappeared inside the elevator.

After Hunter left, McCall thought to herself _"What's the hell, Hunter? That was what you want to discuss with me?" McCall frustrated and mumbled in her mouth "_"What's a jerk! All men are same." "What do you mean rest…off course I will. You think I would waste my time to think what you and Christine do tonight?" Still sit on her chair with her head resting on her right arm staring down the report

All of a sudden, McCall heart the voice behind her. Dee Dee jumped at the loud voice. "What?" She looked back at him. "You scared me, Hunter… I thought you went home."

"Yeah, I supposed to, but" Hunter paused for a second.

"But, what?" McCall interrupted

"Do you have a minute? Can I talk to you in the conference room?" Hunter asked politely.

They both went to the room. Hunter closed the door behind them. McCall avoided eyes contact and focused on the wall.

Then Hunter explained to McCall that after he went to the parking lot he thought about what happened at the park between them made him feel anxious; It bothered him; so he had to come back to tell her before he can go home. Hunter took a deep breath and walked to facing her "I am sorry for acting weird today. I don't know what were going on between us. I don't want you to think that I was running out on you just few minutes ago." He said sincerely.

"What do you want me to say, Hunter?" McCall asked flatly.

"I am thinking us…I meant do you think what we did was… was..? A word finally jumped out his mouth. "I am confused and I just don't want to hurt your feeling."

McCall calmed herself down enough to hide her wound heart in front of Hunter "What do you really want to say Hunter?" McCall hoped he should be the first one who would bring up the issue about their kisses at the park today along of revealing their feelings for each other.

Again, McCall's heart was failed when Hunter gave her all "dull" explanations. He could not delivery what she wanted to hear. McCall dissatisfied about the whole things and she decided not to confide him. Hunter's last reason told her that he felt bad to going home having dinner with Christine while they supposed to update the report for the interview with Mrs. Stanley together. He kept wining that he should not let McCall do it by herself, but McCall told him that she could handle the report by herself.

"I still think I will help you to finish it and…"

McCall raised her hand up and stopped Hunter "I will take care things around here. No big deal. Go head leave and have a good time".

"Are you sure? Why don't you go home, too and we will finish it tomorrow. If you like I can drop you home on my way?" Hunter insisted.

"No, thanks. I have my own car. I want to stay late to finish the report. Don't worry about me; I will go home when I am done here. You owe me this time Hunter" McCall tried to tease him with her broken heart.

Hunter pinned McCall's chin and headed to the door. He was yelling: "thanks partner".

McCall gave him a light smile and backed to her desk.

**Chapter 6**

Hunter didn't know how long he'd been on the street within all the traffic of Los Angeles. He didn't care about the traffic, and seemed to be in no hurry to get home. His entire mind was locked on the kisses with McCall at the park. He smiled to himself. He did enjoy kissing her and was surprised that it happened. He was still confused about his feelings, but his thoughts changed as soon as he stepped into his house.

Christine gave him a welcome chaste kiss. It was nothing compared to what he had with McCall today.

"What's on your mind? Christine asked.

"Oh, I'm just tired, that's all" He lied.

"Oh, really? Are you hungry? I cooked spaghetti for us. After we have dinner, I'd like you to drive me to my brother's house. I want to introduce you to my family."

"What did you say? Oh, I'm not ready for that today. Can we do it some other time?" Hunter complained.

"We can't Rick. My brother is leaving town tomorrow. I told you a couple days ago and you promised me you would see him." Christine didn't wait for Hunter to protest. She sat on Hunter's lap and pushed his back against the sofa. Christine immediately unbuttoned his shirt and placed a trail of kisses on his neck. She whispered into his ears: "Would you like for me to give you an oil massage since you're a very good boy?" Hunter closed his eyes let Christine continue bite on his neck. They were soon mouth to mouth, with kisses until suddenly, Hunter called out: Dee Dee's name.

"What?!" Christine yelled. "What did you say? Isn't that your partner's name? What the hell's going on Rick?

Hunter looked at Christine, as if he'd just walked out of a dark cloud. His head was spinning out of control "I am so sorry Christine". Hunter tried to apologize to Christine more than five times during the conversation. He blamed the mistake of calling Dee Dee's name on all the hard work he's been doing; saying it's all got his head fuzzy with confusion.

"Okay, I will forgive you if you promise to see my brother tonight." Christine negotiated Hunter felt he had no choice and accepted. He sat down and had dinner with Christine, made some complimenting comments about her cooking skills and excused himself for a shower. Hunter felt overloaded today and felt like standing in a shower forever.

(Later that day)

At the precinct, Dee Dee just finished filling out the report. She still sensed something was wrong within the relationship between Hana Stanley, Robin Jackson and Robert Fing. Who was he? And why had Mrs. Stanley tried to hide the information at the beginning.

It was already 6:15p.m. Everyone in the homicide department had left for the day except Captain Devane, Lt.Amborse and a few other officers. Dee Dee walked to Lt. Finn's desk to pick up all the information he had for her. McCall went back to her desk sat down, and compared all the events with her notes. She suddenly found the pictures which had a woman's face which she recognized…Christine Huges. She was together with whole bunch of women at Stanley's funeral. She was stunned when she remembered that she met Christine at the church for Eric Stanley's funeral. McCall bumped into a woman who was wearing a black suit with a big wide hat. The hat was so big that almost covered her beautiful face. McCall apologized to the woman, but she didn't say anything. (Why she was in the picture? What's the relationship she has with Stanley's family?) McCall wondered.

As McCall looked at another picture, she saw that it was one with Christine standing next to Robin Jackson with a man. (A man?)

"Lt. Ambrose, can you come over hear please?" McCall yelled cross the room.

"What's happening Dee Dee?" Lt. Finn arrived at McCall's desk.

"Can you run the history for the names of Christine Huges and Robert Fing, right now? I need to compare more information."

Lt. Finn came back with the information no later than 10 minutes. He told Dee Dee that the information came up with Robert Fing, but nothing for Christine Huges.

"What? Why not?" McCall asked.

"The information showed that Robert Fing was a fugitive who was on the top of The Most Wanted List". Finn replied.

McCall tried to seek for more information, but nothing for Christine Huges, no connection, no information on her at all was found.

"Hold on Ambrose, can you run another check for me? Check under the name of Christine Fing to see what comes up. McCall couldn't wait for the answer from Finn and ran after him to the computer room.

"Oh my God. She was the wife of David Fing, the guy that Hunter shot ten years ago." McCall said out loud as she looked at the compute screen.

Captain Devane stood behind McCall and questioned. "What's going on, McCall?"

"I'm not sure Captain. All I know right now is that according to the information, Christine Huges was the wife of David Fing who got shot to death by Hunter about 10 years ago. He's probably Robert Fing's brother, too. This guy was also a criminal. And he did have a relationship with Robin Jackson, the woman involved with Eric Stanley who got killed three weeks ago. And now Christine is dating Hunter." McCall suddenly raised her voice with surprise. "Christine was….was the woman who shot Hunter! OMG,"

"McCall calm down. Who shot Hunter? I don't understand?" Devane said.

"Charlie, call Hunter's house and tell him he's got to be careful with Christine." Dee Dee said. "I have to go now."

"Dee Dee, what is going on?" Ambrose yelled after her.

"Just do it, please. Send some black and white's to Hunter's address and I'll meet you there." Dee Dee stopped by her locker and took something out. Then she hurried to the parking lot.

Charlie immediately sent B&W to Hunter's address and signaled for Ambrose to come with him. In the meanwhile Dee Dee drove fast, flying down the street. With the cheery light on top of her Daytona, she passed through the street lights to Hunter's house within less than seven minutes. No sign of Hunter anywhere, Dee Dee pulled out her gun at the same time Captain Devane and Lt. Finn arrived. All of them searched around Hunter's house. McCall told them that Hunter and Christine were supposed to have dinner here tonight. "Where did they go?" Dee Dee asked with worry. Her face burned hot and her feet barely held steady as she became more afraid than worried. "I'll go to Mrs. Stanley's house while you, Ambrose, please go check on Robin Jackson." McCall requested.

"I'm going back to the office for more information. I'll contact you McCall, if I find anything new." Charlie said. "Hey, you can ask a few officers go with you both."

"Thanks, Charlie". McCall and Finn answered.


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

**Chapter 7**

Hunter woke up with an extreme headache with both hands tied up behind his back. He was lying on a cold tile floor in the middle of the big house. He tried to remember what had happening. All he remembered was that he and Christine were driving to meet with Christine's brother, Robert Fing in Malibu. Robert gave Christine a big hug when they stepped inside the house, Christine introduced him to Robert, and Hunter and Robert shook each other's hand. Right after that, Robert welcomed him to the living room and handed him a glass of wine. That's all that Hunter could remember after waking up.

Hunter scanned through house and recognized it. He tried to get his body up from the floor and untie himself, but he was not successful because Robert opened the door. "Hi Hunter. I see you're awake." Robert smiled sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want from me? And where is Christine? Is she okay?" Hunter asked angrily.

Christine stepped in few second behind Robert. "Oh, I am absolutely fine, Hunter. You should save your concern for yourself."

"Who're both of you?" Hunter scanned her pretty face.

"You don't remember me, but we do remember you clearly like day and night Hunter. The name Fing finally popped in his brain. "So, how do both of you relate to Thomas Fing?" Hunter questioned.

"He was my husband, and this is his dear brother." Christine gave him a cold answer.

"What do you want from me, Christine?"

"Hunter, do you know how long we were patiently waiting, for this day?" Robert answered for Christine. "We finally got you and we will kill you exactly how you killed my brother."

**At Mrs. Stanley's house:**

Mrs. Stanley opened the door and McCall slipped inside without an invitation.

Immediately McCall told her about what she found about Robert Fing and that Hunter was missing.

"I have a feeling you know about Robert more than you told us." McCall stated.

"Why the hell do you accused me like that?" Mrs. Stanley was mad.

"Sorry, I don't mean to upset you, but both Hunter and I noticed that when you talked about Robert and Robin, you were irate and you did change the topic. We wanted to take time until you volunteered to tell us. Now my partner has disappeared with Christine and I have a feeling she had something to do with Robert. We really need your help to find him before it's too late."

Mrs. Stanley walked slowly toward the kitchen with her hands covering her red face.

She finally admitted "Okay, I did meet Robert three months ago at the restaurant and we slept together. I thought I'd fallen in love with him; so I decided to divorce my husband and move on. Then, like I told you during that morning, that's the day I went to meet Robin to tell her about my decision. I found Robert kissing Robin at her front door. I called him and confronted him. He told me that he was just a friend of Robin's. I realized he did lie to me and I called it off. He asked me to give him a chance to explain, but I didn't see him after that. I never thought he was involved in Eric's case. Sorry, Sergeant McCall. I didn't tell you and Hunter before because I felt guilty on cheating with Eric. I also hated the idea that I was involved in relationship with the same guy that was with Robin. I hated her guts. It seemed like everything I did, or wherever I went, it would involve Robin. Just like our destiny, we couldn't get rid of each other. I hated it so much. I didn't want to bring it up because I wanted to get out of it." Mrs. Stanley's eyes were full of sadness.

McCall comforted her. "I do understand, but please help me. I really need to know where Robert lives to save Hunter's life".

Mrs. Stanley finally gave McCall what she needed. Not more than two minutes later, she was in her car, and heading to the address in her hands. She also called Charlie and Ambrose to back her up.

**At Robert's house: **

"What are you waiting on Robert? Shoot him." Christine ordered.

"You both won't get away with this." Hunter said in disgust.

"I don't care about that Hunter. You killed Thomas. Do you know how terrible my life has been for the last 10 years? You will pay for it!" Christine barked.

"Shoot him now, Robert!" Christine ordered angrily, again. She moved away while Robert aimed the barrel at Hunter's forehead.

"Freeze! Police!" McCall screamed. The three of them were totally stunned by the woman's voice.

Robert backed up a little and turned his head in the direction of the voice. No one had paid any attention to hearing McCall come into the house. Christine was shocked, but Hunter wasn't a little smile appeared on his lips: McCall could see it.

"Now drop it, Robert. And move away from Hunter." McCall's eyes were on him, but immediately McCall jumped behind the door when Christine threw a knife at her.

"Be careful, McCall!" Hunter shouted. That was enough time for Robert got back to Hunter's head with the gun; his right hand holding the gun and his left hand on Hunter's neck. He dragged Hunter on his back and called out for McCall. This time Christine also had a gun in her hand. She was laughing crazily. "You can't win McCall. If you don't drop the gun, I will shot Hunter right now."

"No way. I'm a cop. I am asking both of you drop your guns and surrender now." McCall tried to buy time for the black & white's to show up. Everyone could hear the siren from far away.

Robert was screaming out of control; kicking Hunter's body nonstop. "Okay, I'm killing him, damn it! I'll kill him! "

McCall tried to bargain. "Look. Christine, Robert. I understand you want revenge for Thomas, but you don't have to do this. Please put the gun down. We can help you."

"Shut up cop. You don't know who you're dealing with. You're both dead." Robert was laughing and continued kicking Hunter. "Last time, if you don't drop the gun, I will blow his head off right now!" Robert ordered.

"Don't listen to him, McCall!" Hunter shouted.

"Fuck you. You're dying now. Hunter." Robert cocked the gun and McCall could hear it clearly. Her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Hold on!" McCall yelled and threw her gun down at the same time. Hunter's face dropped and his eyes widened when he saw McCall step outside with her hands above her head.

"There you go; nice to see you again McCall." Christine smiled as if she'd just won a battle.

"Please don't do it Christine. You know Hunter isn't a cold-blooded killer. He killed your husband because he was a criminal. You should know Hunter better than that." McCall pleaded with her.

"Shut the hell up, McCall. You don't know me." Christine said coldly.

"I guess I don't. You could have killed him anytime, while you chose to be with him for the last two weeks?" McCall asked with a curious voice, while Hunter looked straight at her.

"Nah, you want to know McCall? Okay let me fill you in. I thought I would trap Hunter, so after he fell for me, I would kill him in revenge for my husband. I have to let him know how hurtful it feels when the one you love is going to kill you. But all that son of a bitch did was fall for someone else while sleeping with me!" Christine said angrily.

Looking at McCall from head to toe, Christine continued. "Now I know why he loved you that much."

McCall was stunned. Her eyes widened, staring at Christine as she went on.

"You can walk away, but you choose not to. You would sacrifice your life for him, you can die for him, and that means you really love him, too. Right, McCall?" McCall could barely breath as she heard Christine bring her secret out in front of Hunter. Her mouth dropped.

"Oh, come on, admit it McCall. I am a woman, too. I can feel you. I recognized your love for Hunter the first time I saw you. You tried to hide it, hide it from him, but you couldn't hide it from me. I could see you're deeply in love with him, and Hunter was crazy about you."

"Stop it, Christine." McCall said quietly.

"You both will die very soon, but you still don't want to admit it? Shame on you Hunter. Why don't you tell her that you're in love with her?" Christine smiled sarcastically. She sat herself on the couch and enjoyed the uncomfortable environment between Hunter and McCall. "You know what McCall? I thought Hunter would fall for me. Oh, I don't think there was anything wrong between us. We did have a great time. We enjoyed each other's company in bed very much. . He had great delivery when it came to sex; I can say he's the best I've ever had."

_"Oh, my, God, stop it. I don't want to know the details."_ McCall thought. She slowly stared at Hunter and saw that his face was fuming.

"First, I planned to kill him, but then I thought I'd fallen for him" Christine persisted. "I thought he had also fallen in love with me and it would change everything until one day he called out for YOUR fucking name, McCall! While he was sleeping with me" Christine's angry eyes were gazing straight to McCall's face.

McCall and Hunter were shocked as Christine explored the truth. Hunter felt vulnerable, naked, in front of McCall's beautiful eyes that were beaming at him.

"Oh, that was not the only time he called out your name. He called it when making love to me. That son of a bitch called out for you twice while dreaming, and just today he did it again when we were kissing."

McCall didn't know how to react. She was happy to hear that Hunter loved her, but she wanted to hear it in a normal situation. She didn't want to hear it like this. Hunter, on the other hand, wanted to dig a hole to bury himself.

"I finally realized that what we had between us was just straight sex. He didn't love me. And he'll never love me or any one else, because he is in love with **you**, McCall." Christine turned her head to Hunter for his confession. "Am I reading your mind sergeant Hunter?"

"You're right Christine. I _am_ in love with Dee Dee! You can kill me, but please let her go."

McCall was surprised at Hunter's answer.

"You finally confessed, Hunter. Don't you think it is too late now?" Both Hunter and McCall's hearts sank. "Hunter, you'll never know how much pain you've caused." Christine continued: "You killed my husband. You made my life horrible in the last ten years. You had sex with other woman who popped into your life, even though you knew it would hurt McCall, the ones you love. So, tell me do you deserve to die?"

"Okay, that is enough Christine. If you want revenge for your husband, then go head. Don't drag McCall to this. Let her leave."

"Oh, no, Hunter. I'm changing my plan now." Christine smiled at Hunter, turned and locked her eyes onto McCall.

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Hunter barked.

"What the fuck do you want to do, Chris? The cops will be here shortly, so make up your own fucking mind!" Robert yelled impatiently.

"I will kill your partner, your lover, and let you live. I want to you to live in the pain by watching as the one you love is dying in front of you, but you can't do anything about it."

"Don't do it Christine." Hunter begged, while Robert was also shocked by Christine's strategy.

Without a word, her hand raised an 8mm gun straight to McCall's body. Bang! The sound came from the gun, as smoke also came from it.

Hunter was yelling '**no**!' while McCall's body fell to the floor.

**Chapter 8**

"Dee Dee! Dee Dee!" Hunter yelled and ran toward McCall without caring if he could be shot by Robert or Christine. Hunter was kneeling his knees on the floor next to Dee Dee's body and continuing to cry out "Dee Dee, wake up, answer me." Nothing! McCall just lay there, on her stomach. She did not respond for Hunter's call. The whole room was completely silent.

Suddenly they heard Christine was laughing and saying "She is dead Hunter and nothing that you can do about it." She stood there, next to the sofa, still laughed out of control while Hunter was still in shock. His eyes were burning with anger and staring at insane Christine.

Hunter rapidly stood up and just like a wild tiger; hunter jumped up and threw his body directly on top of Christine. She went off balance, falling back and onto the couch. Her gun was knocked out of her hand. Both of them struggled to get up, and Christine finally rolled herself off Hunter's body, and reached for her gun which was not far from her hand. Again, she got control of the situation. Christine pointed the gun at Hunter with the trigger cocked.

Then Bang! Bang! Bang! All of sudden, Christine's body collapsed in front of Hunter.

Both Hunter and Robert were stunned again; they turned to the direction of the sound from the gun

"Oh my God, you are alive, Dee Dee. You're alive!" Hunter was screaming with joy in his eyes when he saw Dee Dee was sitting flat on the floor with her two hands still on the trigger pointing toward crumbled body of Christine.

The words from Hunter's mouth barely came out while Robert pointed his gun to Hunter's back. It was too late, there was Charlie and Ambrose. They got there just in time before Robert pulled the trigger to finish his last wish.

"Are you both okay?" Charlie asked with concern in his voice.

Ambrose untied Hunter's hands and both of them helped Dee Dee up. Hunter put his arm around McCall's shoulder and walked to Christine. There was blood around her. Dee Dee had wounded her badly on her chest.

"I was under estimate you McCall" Christine barely mumbled.

"Why were you killed Mr. Stanley?" McCall asked sadly.

"I wanted to kill all of unfaithful sons-of-bitched." Christine gritted her teeth "I didn't finish him off. Robert did. Eric found out that both Hana and Robin cheated on him. He asked Robert to back off." Christine continued with her death in her voice "Robert warned Eric and told him that Robert wanted to be with Hana after she divorced him. They fought and Robert killed Eric accidentally."

"We will take you to the hospital." Hunter said. Christine looked at him while smiling and slowly closed her eyes. She was finally gone.

**At the precinct **

"Here is the report." McCall handed it to Charlie.

"How's Hunter doing? Ambrose asked.

"He's still not talking very much. He's only giving the necessary information". Dee Dee answered.

"You guys have done enough here." Charlie said. "Today is Thursday. Why don't you take the rest of the week off? Lt. Ambrose will finish the rest here. I will see you on Monday."

McCall was so exhausted. She did not protest. "Thanks Charlie. Thanks Ambrose." She said, and then walked out of Charlie's office.

McCall went back to her desk and saw the note that Hunter had written:

"_I am tired and going home. I will see you on Monday. _

_I will see you later. _

_Hunter." _

After McCall read the letter to herself, she was too tired to do anything else. All she wanted to do was to go home, take a hot bath, and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Knock! Knock! Knock! McCall looked at the clock: (Geez, what time is it? Who the hell is knocking on her door at 2:15a.m?) McCall thought, as she dragged her tired body out of the bathtub. She slowly headed downstairs with nothing on her except a pink robe. Her heart began beating out of control when she saw Hunter through the peep hole. She was not prepared to face him right now. She thought she would see him on Monday. By then, she would have plenty of time to come up with excuses to cover for her secret. "Oh, my, gosh. Should I let him in?" McCall stopped with her hand on the door knob.

"I know you're there, Dee Dee. Do you mind if I come in?" Hunter asked.

McCall thought – (Of course I mind.) But her heart could not control her brain's reaction. She unlocked the door, and Hunter slid past her through the door without saying "hello".

McCall shut the door as she stared at his muscular back, while using her hand to tie her robe tighter.

"Are you okay, Hunter?" McCall broke the silent between them.

This was the second time she really felt uncomfortable next to Hunter. The way his quiet eyes looked deeply into her soul without saying a word and that made her nervous. This feeling was no different than the night three years ago. The night they slept together. That was a night of full of joy and broken hearts for both of them.

"Can I get you something, Hunter?" She tried to avoid his eyes as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. Hunter followed her, and suddenly he stopped her by placing both of his hands on her arms. McCall's heart was pounding so hard it was almost jumped out of her chest. Hunter moved closer; he slowly turned her body back to him. McCall was facing him; standing so closely that she could see the water in his eyes. Hunter didn't talk. All he did is to pull her close to his embrace and McCall did not resist. Her body fell into his arms willingly and rest upon his warm chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. Hunter held her tighter and tighter, as if he'd let go, she would disappear for good.

"Rick…" McCall whispered. "Do you want some coffee and …we can talk?"

Hunter released her for a moment. Finally he swallowed hard to allow a few words come out: "I don't want coffee. All I want now is….is…"

McCall could feel her weak legs shaking, and she barely could stand up on her bare feet. Hunter saw that and reached out his hands for her to cling to. Suddenly he firmly pulled her closer to him. Without her objection, Hunter landed a hard kiss on her lips. He didn't break it for a long period of time. Finally, he stopped, pulled back, and looked into McCall's eyes. She was so quiet. Her eyes showed that she was nervous and confused, but not for long. She raised her hands up for his neck and pulled him down to her lips. Hunter did not question his thoughts for a second. He grabbed her as quickly as he could and pressed her small slim body close to his. As soon as their lips touched, they both gave each other tons of hungry kisses. Their tongues continued to explore in and out of each other's mouths like they never wanted to stop. Hunter's hands pressed on her back. His blue eyes looked into her brown eyes once more to make sure she was okay with it.

"Make love to me, Rick." McCall sighed.

Hunter nipped her earlobes. "You don't know how much I want you, Dee Dee". Hunter's hands roamed up and downed her pink robe, searching for the knot without breaking the kisses.

Dee Dee's hands were all over Rick's body. They found their way to Rick's belt, and she unzipped his pants and unbuttoned his shirt record of time. With his help, Hunter's clothes fell on the floor immediately. There in front of Dee Dee was the half naked muscular man she loved. Rick tugged at Dee Dee's robe, and then he started to slip both of his hands under the pink robe to feel her smooth skin. Rick widened his eyes with a wild smirk on his lips after he realized Dee Dee was wearing nothing under it. His mind kicked in, and he had no more patience. He decided to strip Dee Dee's robe off. "Wholly God! You're so beautiful, Dee Dee!" Hunter's brain was screaming. He was so shocked by her beautiful body. There she was, completely naked in front of him. For a few seconds, it took a few seconds for Hunter mind finally accepted that the beautiful naked woman who was standing in front of him was not anyone else, but was his partner and also the woman that he was crazy in love with. His mind told him that dreams really come true. No doubt for both of them, this was really happening. And this second time was different from the first, which just sort of happened. They both recognized what they wanted, and no more denying of the feelings for what they desired. Rick removed the last piece of cloth from his body and pulled Dee Dee's body close to him as much as possible. He backed her against the kitchen counter top as his naked body pressed closely to her naked body. Both of their hands ran wildly on every place of each other's bodies. Dee Dee could feel his erection pressing against her. They made love madly, violently; out of control over and over every place of the house possible until their bodies ended up in McCall's bedroom. They collapsed on Dee Dee's bed after a few hours. Maybe that's what they needed to erase all horrible events that happened last night. They lay there close together, vulnerable; naked, still covered under the sheet. Another hour passed and Hunter propped his head up, putting it on top of his right hand while his left arm was still on Dee Dee's waist. He ran his hand over her smooth skin again, stirring her into waking up. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck: "Sorry to wake you up."

"That's okay" Dee Dee said sleepily "You can't sleep?"

"I don't think I can close my eyes and I don't want to."

"Uhmm?" McCall shifted her body to meet Hunter's face.

"Are you okay, Rick?" She stroked his hair.

"I'm great. You?" Hunter smiled at her.

"Better than great, I can say." McCall answered shyly.

"I'm sorry for not being gentle enough." Hunter felt embarrassed.

McCall placed a finger on his lips, stopping him. "Shhh. I'm not."

Hunter gave her a grin and said, "I didn't know your wild side before, Dee Dee" He was teasing.

"I guess you didn't." Dee Dee smirked and turned on her back.

Hunter crawled on top of McCall and said, "I really meant every single word at Robert's house. I really did fall in love with you, Dee Dee…" He paused. "It was long before we made love for the first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" McCall asked softly.

Hunter began his confession. "I should have told you right then and there, three years ago, but I was so afraid of your rejection. I was afraid it would affect our friendship, and that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to lose you as a partner, no matter what."

Hunter began to shed tears. "I was so stupid, Dee Dee. The thought of possibly losing you last night was killing me. Like Christine said, I don't think I could live with it. When she shot you and you fell on the floor, it was just like someone stabbed my heart with a knife. I felt like dying right there with you. It was like my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe." A stream of water floated down his cheek, and he buried his face in Dee Dee's neck.

McCall had never seen Hunter cry like this before; never in all the time they've been partners. She pulled him close to her and placed a kiss on his lips; a kiss hard enough for him to feel it.

She broke the kiss in order to speak. "I must confess too" Hunter looked at her closely as she went on. "I was in love with you, too, Rick Hunter; for as long as I can remember. For sure before the night I left for Quantico." McCall smiled as her memory brought her back to the moment that Hunter kissed her in her kitchen three years ago.

"I wished you knew how much I love you. That was the only secret I hid from you."

At that point, McCall could barely speak. The warm water from her eyes poured down like a waterfall.

Hunter wiped her tears away with his gentle lips and murmured, "We both wasted a lot of time during the last three years. Don't you think?"

McCall nodded her head to agree. "So, what happens with us now, Rick?" McCall was concerned.

Hunter loved it when she called him by his first name. That drove him crazy.

"I'd love to give it a try. What do you say?" Hunter said with a grin.

"It will cost us our partnership."

"I know, but I'd rather be with you and hold you like right now." He said, as he moved his body over hers and bit gently on her neck.

"I love that idea, too Rick."

Hunter was so happy to hear McCall say that.

"So, you're not against the idea of dating a cop anymore?" Hunter worried.

"Not if you promise to keep yourself safe for me." McCall brushed her thumb over his eye brow.

"I promise." Rick said, seriously, but with a smile. Speaking of safety, thanks for keeping yourself safe, Dee Dee." Hunter was surprised that Dee Dee wore her bullet proof vest which is why Christine's bullet did not get her. The bullets were only strong enough to knock her down, causing her to hit her head and knock her out for a few seconds. Then the fighting between Rick and Christine gave McCall enough time to pull her back-up gun out, which she always carried inside her shoe. It did save her and Hunter's lives last night.

"You are not sorry that I shot Christine, are you?" McCall asked with a frown.

Hunter rolled on his back pulling McCall on top of him: "You're kidding right, McCall? Absolutely not! I must thank you for being my hero last night. You saved my life…_our_ lives, Dee Dee. How did you know that I was in danger?" Hunter asked curiously.

"I guess, from my sixth sense." McCall continued to run her fingers over Hunter's chest.

"Remember you asked me about the bad dreams I had? I started to tell you that I saw you get shot, but we were interrupted by Lt. Ambrose. I didn't have a chance to tell you that I saw you get shot by a woman. I kept seeing it over and over in my dreams, but I didn't see her face clearly until I had a flashback at the precinct. I was so worried about you, Rick. I thought I'd never see you again when I arrived at your house and you weren't there". Hunter could feel her hot tears on his chest. "I love you so much, Rick" Dee Dee sobbed.

Hunter admitted, "I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything to protect you. If something happened to you last night, I would never forgive myself." Hunter squeezed her tighten to his embrace "I love you too, Dee Dee".

"It was okay Rick. That's what partners are for support, comfort, help, and watch out for each other. You don't have to be the one who always has to look out for me all the time. I can do for the same for you too, you know. McCall's hand played along his chest, tickling him.

"Now close your eyes and try to sleep." McCall demanded.

"I can't." Hunter replied.

McCall playfully rolled her eyes at the thought of Hunter wanting more of her.

"You are not tired?" She smirked and poked her finger on his chest.

"Are you kidding me? I've waited for you for more than three years. I don't think I'll ever get tired. And don't tell me that you are."

"You are unbelievable, Rick! By the way, you read my mind again. It seems like _she_ didn't want to sleep either." McCall moved Hunter's hand over her body to show him that _she_ wanted more, too.

Hunter surprised and was happy that Dee Dee went along with that.

This time he flipped her gently on her back, and started to lick from her jaw down to her neck. Dee Dee released a soft moan as Rick stopped at her perfect breasts. He stopped there shortly and then continued to move down her abdomen and her thighs while his hands roamed the curves of her slim waist. His tongue and lips found the sensitive parts of her body. Rick drove Dee Dee over the edge with his lovemaking skills. She enjoyed it so much that it made her cry and laugh at the same time "Oh, Rick. Oh, my God. I love you. Please don't stop, I love you."

And Hunter was so right. He could always make her feel so special and always begging for more. She dug her nails into the bed sheet and her back arched. She sighed aloud as her body relaxed with pleasure.

As Dee Dee reached to the max of the excitement, it also the time Rick's hormone got the best of him. Rick began to give Dee Dee virtuous kisses as he entered her at the same time. This time he made love to her slowly and gently. He showed her how much he loved her and wanted her. He loved her more than an hour. Dee Dee also returned her admiration to him by rolling Rick on his back without breaking the action. She straddled him and nipped softly on his neck as their bodies kept building up with the exhilaration. He felt so overwhelm to roar out blissful. Rick loved Dee Dee to take control sometime and it didn't bother him. When they finally stopped, Rick whispered, "Do you want more?" Dee Dee nodded her head and wrapped her legs around his body pulling down him to her again. They took turn rolling on top each other and making love until their souls joined as one and hit another climax. They finally drifted to sleep in each other arms.

Making love was what they did from the dawn Thursday through the weekend. Rick had plenty of time to fulfill his dream of kissing every inch of Dee Dee's body. They both tried to make up for what they lost during the last three years and only stopped to order pizza and to take showers. They didn't need any more coffee to keep them up.

(Monday)

The both of them were so tired, but extremely happy. Captain Devane recognized the exhaustion on their faces as soon as they walked in his office.

"I thought you'd get some rest." Charlie said to them.

Before he could sit down, Rick and Dee Dee immediately requested to be assigned new partners. They filled the Captain's mind with a simple reason that they had feeling for each other and wanted to involve deeper than what they had just have" as a partner." Devane didn't show any surprise at all. A little smile was on his lips. He did appreciate both of them being honest with him. The Captain was so happy for their decision. At the same time the Captain also allowed them to continue their partnership until he could find a good partner for each of them, which never happened. In the meantime, they promised to keep their private relationship aside when they were on business. That made Charlie happy.


	6. Chapter 10 the end

**The Confession**

**Chapter 10**

Rick and Dee Dee could no longer live apart. They decided to move in together after three months dating and got married six months later, on June 15th of 2000. It was the end of a work partnership and the start of a new family together.

Rick took Dee Dee to Greece for their three week long honeymoon. They enjoyed their married life so much that nine months later, Rick and Dee Dee welcomed their first son into the world.

They named him as Richard Hunter Jr. and called him as "Junior" at home.

The baby was exactly like Rick. He had Rick's blue eyes, blonde hair, and two cute dimples.

When Junior hit one year of age, Rick told Dee Dee that he would love to have another child with her to make it a family of four, but this time he wanted a girl to even the score. Dee Dee laughed hard when she saw a look of shock on Rick's face when she told him that she was ready three months pregnant. Rick was surprised, but also very happy. Four weeks later, they were stunned by the doctor's news. Beth, Dee Dee's doctor, announced that Dee Dee was pregnant with identical twin girls.

"Wow! That's great news!" Both Rick and Dee Dee yelled.

Five months later, Dee Dee delivered twin baby girls at Wilshire Memorial hospital. Both of the baby girls were healthy and they were almost exactly like Dee Dee; both had black hair and Dee Dee's smile. Rick and Dee Dee named them as Caitlin Grace Hunter and Lily Stepfanie Hunter. But one funny thing was that Caitlin had Rick's blue eyes and Lily had Dee Dee's brown eyes, which was the only thing that made them not quite identical. Rick and Dee Dee loved their children very much. Dee Dee and the children became Rick's top priorities, and he was no longer chasing criminals on the streets.

Right after Junior was born, Rick requested a transfer to teach at the academy and Dee Dee transferred to work in the juvenile division. Their new jobs still made them happy as being cops, but they now had enough time to take care of their family together. Rick couldn't wait for the day to be over to be home with his family.

After Dee Dee got pregnant for the second time, both she and Rick sold their houses, and they put the money together for a bigger house in Malibu. Rick still loved the ocean and they bought an old four bedroom house that was next to the shore. He took time to fix up the place and it turned out to be a great one. The master bedroom with an ocean view was for them, one room was for Junior and the twins shared the third room. They saved the last bedroom downstairs for Ben, Rick's oldest son with his former girlfriend from Vietnam. Ben's mother was died while trying to escape Vietnam to find the freedom land. Ben was still living with his stepfather, Mr. Tran in down town of Los Angeles and Rick only picked him up at the weekends once or twice a month.

Four years later, Rick Hunter was happy when Ben decided to transfer to UCLA for law school instead of Albany, New York. Rick still took his time to build up the relationship which he had missed with Ben during his teen years.

Rick and Dee Dee enjoyed their family of four children. Ben was now 22 years old and in his second year of law school. His stepfather passed way last year. Rick would have loved to have Ben move in with his family, but Ben liked to stay in the dorm. With Mr. Tran's insurance policy, and with Rick's financial support, Ben could attend school full time without worrying about getting a job. However, Ben wanted to be independent; so he went to UCLA full time and worked part-time over the weekend. Rick did respect Ben's decision. Ben only stopped by to visit Rick and his family sometimes during weekends; however, he promised to stay with Rick during the summer. That was enough to make Rick happy.

_**(Few years later - Lily and Caitlin's fifth birthday**_

"Hi, Rick. Hi, Dee Dee. This is my girlfriend, Kendall Spears." Ben made the introduction. "Kendall, this is my dad, Rick Hunter and his wife, Dee Dee". All of them exchanged handshakes between each other. Rick felt great that Ben decided to bring his girlfriend to the house.

A lot of people came for the twins' birthday, including Captain Charlie Devane. He was retired and lived close by, so Rick and he met quiet often. They had a small cookout at Rick's beach house.

Kendall and Ben spent a lot of their time entertaining his young brother and sisters, and Rick was extremely happy to see the connection between all of them. Dee Dee walked to Rick and whispered:"You might become a grandpa very soon." Rick rolled his eyes with a grin and shook his head "I don't think so." He looked at Ben and Kendall and said: "I'm only ready for fatherhood, not to be a grandpa yet. What about you, Dee Dee? Aren't you too young to be a grandma? " He poked Dee Dee in the ribs and continued: "However, if you're ready to be the mother of another kid, then I'm ready."

"Oh, no way big guy. In your dreams." Dee Dee laughed. "Did you talk to him about protection?" She asked with concern.

"Relax, Dee Dee. Kids nowadays are smarter than us…don't worry. Ben told me he won't be ready for that for at least a few years after graduation. So, we have at least five to six years to think about that." Rick grabbed Dee Dee into his embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, you big lug." Dee Dee returned by putting a sexy kiss on Hunter's lips.

-----

_**(Twenty Nine Year Later)**_

All of Rick and Dee Dee's children grew up successfully. At Rick and Dee's 35th anniversary, all four of their children, five grandchildren, and friends gathered together to throw a surprise party for them.

Ben was graduated from UCLA and has been practiced law more than 26 years as an excellent lawyer. He surprised his parents with the news that he'd been promoted to D.A. Tears came down from Rick's eyes when he heard the news. He was so proud of Ben. Rick always wished that Ben had a better life than he had when he first met him. He deserved it, and now he has it. Ben had been married to his wife, Kendall for over 22 years. They had three kids: two girls and a boy. Ben gave all his children his father's last name as their middle names: Emily Hunter Tran, Sheena Hunter Tran, and Ben Hunter Tran.

Richard Hunter Jr. was the tallest kid in the house. He was exactly 6'6'', the same height as Rick. He also followed in the footsteps of his parent's career. However, his career was more successful than his father's. Junior was already captain of the LAPD at the age of thirty-five. He was the youngest captain of the LAPD ever. Both Rick and Dee adored him so much. Surprisingly, Junior married Dalena, the daughter of Brad and Kitty; good friends and former co-workers of his parents.

Junior held Dalena's hand and stepped in front of his parents. He announced: "Dear mom and dad, today is your 35th anniversary. We love you so much. If not for your wedding thirty-five years ago, I wouldn't be standing here today." Everyone laughed out loud.

That was right; Junior was born nine months after their honeymoon.

He continued. "Thanks so much for being such great parents. Thanks so much to both of you for always reaching out to us, loving us, supporting us, and accepting who we are with your true hearts." Rick and Dee Dee started to cry, but Junior stopped them with news: "Dalena and I would like to announce that you'll become grandparents again, this time of our **twins**"

"What?" Both Rick and Dee Dee grabbed Junior and Dalena to congratulate them. That was great news for the Hunter and Navarro families because Junior and Dalena had been married for more than five years, but they thought they couldn't have any children. So Junior and Dalena planned to adopt children. Very soon after the idea, Dalena was pregnant with the twins and it stunned all members of both families. So six months after that Junior and his wife welcomed their babies to their families. Everyone was so surprised that the baby boy was exactly like Rick and the little baby girl was exactly like Dee Dee. Junior asked his parents to allow him to name the babies after them. Rick and Dee Dee were grateful for that.

So, what happened with their twins Caitlin Grace Hunter and Lily Stepfanie Hunter? Caitlin grew up to be a psychologist. She married a surgeon, Dr. Michael Kane and became a stay-at-home mom of her two young boys, Simon Hunter Kane and Daniel Hunter Kane. Caitlin loved her parents so much to decide to keep her last name after getting married and to give her boys the name as well, to keep it in the family tree.

Lily Stepfanie was just as smart as her brothers and sister, but also totally different from them. She was a combination of Rick and Dee Dee, as her humor came from Rick and her talent for art absolutely came from Dee Dee. Lily grew up successful to become a great actress, singer, composer and writer. She followed her heart and soon became well known and popular in Hollywood. Still single; but having lots of men fall for her, she decided to put her career as her top priority. She asked Rick and Dee Dee not to worry about her and she promised them she would settle down before her 35th birthday.

After the party, Rick and Dee Dee lay in bed holding each other and looking out the window. Rick kissed Dee Dee on her forehead and Dee Dee started to sing _"Midnight Moon"_ for Rick until they both felt asleep.

They lived happily ever after!!!!!

The End


End file.
